


We Met in the Spice Aisle

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basically, Comedy, Fluff, Happy, I actually don't know what this is, M/M, Romance, Suggestive Langauge, Swearing, horrible exes, idk - Freeform, or what to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: Chanyeol runs into his ex-girlfriend while shopping and it proves to be a complete disaster but one of the greatest days of his life.





	We Met in the Spice Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, not writing smut for once (wow I know right?) For who submitted this, I hope this is what you asked for! I changed it a little bit but I hope that's okay!

“Chanyeol, is that you?”

Chanyeol freezes in the spice aisle of his local grocery. He grips the plastic handle of his shopping cart as the memories that voice brought are hurdling back to him. He didn’t need this. What’s more, he’s in a pair of black athletic pants and a white school t-shirt. He didn’t even wash his face today.

Chanyeol turns around with an unhurried ease and plasters a smile faker than the cans of SPAM in his shopping cart. “Oh, hello.”

His ex-girlfriend is as pretty as ever. Despite the hellish hour, she looks like she cares about her appearance. Enough to wear a crisp black blazer and light wash skinny jeans.

“How are you?” His ex that should not be named claps her hands together as if this a reunion between old friends.

His reply of, _You know, still getting over you fucking my next-door neighbor. Same old, same old,_ dies in his throat. Instead, he gives a dry “Okay.”

“I have a board meeting at 9 so I decided to stop by pick up some snacks.” Her long ponytail with the ends curled whip back and forth as she raises her handbasket to show Chanyeol she’s here for a valid reason.

Chanyeol nods in feigned interest. He didn’t ask.

“I got promoted and now I’m a part of the executive board. Also, my boyfriend proposed to me last week.” She smiles, eyes bright with wonder at her accomplishments. On reflex, or on her own arrogance, flaunts the diamond ring with a posed hand. His next-door neighbor can’t afford that.

“Um, that’s great!” Chanyeol looks at his watch despite in being in no hurry.

“So, what have you been up to?”

She didn’t take the hint.

Chanyeol puts his hands to his sides and rubs his fingers together. He’s done a lot of things. Traveled to a city over, cried, visited his parents, went to work, and cried some more.

“I’m into golfing.” His voice his flat.

His ex that should not be named looks underwhelmed, to say the least.

He continues, “…that’s where I met _my_ fiancé. Golfing.”

“Golfing? She must be cultured.” The sparkle in her eyes dull so Chanyeol takes this as a win.

He continues with his lie, “Yeah, actually, I came in with my fiancé so I actually need to go—”

“You guys go grocery shopping at seven in the morning together? That’s cute.” There’s a bitterness to her words. Her smile is still present on her face but it no longer meets her eyes.

After Chanyeol caught her fucking his next-door neighbor, she claimed she turned to him because he couldn’t give her the attention she wanted. He was either working or goofing off with his friends, running this or that way on a whim.

“Yes. We are very cute together,” Chanyeol starts pushing his cart down the aisle, “but I have to go—”

“Can I meet her?” She steps forward, her pumps clacking against the linoleum.

Chanyeol stops in his tracks, his grip on the shopping cart as tight as ever.

“Uh—“ He stutters, unable to come up with a plausible reason why his fake fiancé from his fake story can’t meet her in real life. He looks at the endless amount of spices as a distraction. He feels particularly jealous of the container of salt in front of him.

“—What type of wine should we get for dinner tonight—oh.” A man who’s a few inches shorter than Chanyeol joins to his side with a handbasket of his own.

Chanyeol recognizes the man as the one he eye fucked while looking for a parking spot only twenty minutes earlier. Even with his white baseball cap, black sweatpants, and blue t-shirt, he’s gorgeous.

“Are you Chanyeol’s fiancé?” Her face screams, _oh fuck Chanyeol is gay._

“Yes!” The mystery man takes his baseball cap off revealing a head of black hair. He offers the ex who should not be named a brilliant smile.

Chanyeol is stuck stupid. Everything about this man is amazing. His acting skills. His voice that’s deep yet sweet. The way his eyes fold into crescents when he smiles. The fact he’s literally glowing, helping a complete stranger for no reason at all has his heart beating faster underneath his t-shirt.

On cue, the mystery man turns on his heels and pulls out a bottle of wine from his handbasket. “Chanyeollie, I was thinking about this one? My parents might like it.”

The look on her face is complete devastation. Not only is Chanyeol engaged to be married, they go grocery shopping together at seven in the morning while in throwaway clothes, and discuss what they will have for dinner—a dinner they will eat with their parents! He thinks he must’ve died between his first lie to her asking to meet him because this is just too perfect.

Chanyeol plays along, “I think they’ll like whatever we’ll bring, honey.”

The mystery man sputters, probably losing his own composure, “I thought I said you should call me Baekhyunnie when we’re around people. Since, you know,” his voice drops down an octave, “that’s our safe word when we…”

He trails off, the implication there. Chanyeol turns from the mystery man, now named Baekhyun, whose cheeks are flushed to his bitch of an ex. She looks surprised and overwhelmed. Her eyes wide that Chanyeol, her good for nothing ex-boyfriend found a beautiful man he proudly calls _his_ fiancé who he does everything with. Someone who he has kinky sex with. He couldn’t be bothered to fuck her missionary.

“Oh. Oh! That’s right.” Chanyeol stands a little taller. He puts his hand on Baekhyun’s back because that’s what fiancés do, “I forgot, we didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, didn’t we?” He chuckles for added effect. They are in pure bliss.

Baekhyun smiles and nods. Chanyeol doesn’t miss how his eyes darken at the insinuation.

“Well, um, I should leave you two, uh, to it!” She strolls past Chanyeol and Baekhyun without looking back.

When she exits the aisle, the duo let out a breath of air neither knew they were holding.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol drops his hand from Baekhyun’s back. He missed touching this mysterious yet brilliant man. The look on Baekhyun’s face tells he missed the contact as well.

Baekhyun takes a step from Chanyeol, giving him his personal space. Chanyeol suppresses a frown. “I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. I saw you earlier and then I heard your conversation with her and I felt bad so I wanted to help but then I panicked.” Baekhyun laughs awkwardly and moves his handbasket in front of him.

Chanyeol shakes his head, “No, actually—you saved me back there.” He avoids eye contact when Baekhyun’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Oh. I’ll be on my way. Nice meeting you Chanyeol.” Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol before turning to exit the aisle. Chanyeol can see the disappointment in his eyes.

Chanyeol grabs a hold of the fabric of Baekhyun’s sleeve, causing him to stop.

“I—uh—um.” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun’s handbasket and spots a bag of dog food, crackers, and two wine bottles. “You have a dog?” His question reads like a statement.

Baekhyun turns around and faces Chanyeol. “Yeah, his name is Mongryong. He’s a corgi.”

“Oh, well, I like dogs. I like them a lot.”

Baekhyun’s face softens at Chanyeol’s words. Smile alit in his voice, asks, “What do you like about them?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Let's be friends! Send me more ideas (if you have them) [here](http://yeolhyunabode.tumblr.com/)!

 

See you soon! (*•̀ᴗ•́*) و ̑̑


End file.
